doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Under the Lake (stori deledu)
Y trydydd episod y nawfed gyfres oedd Under the Lake, a chynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru. Dychwelodd y cysyniad o adeilad aflonydd. Y stori olaf gyda'r un cysyniad oedd Hide. Mae'r stori hon yn cynnwys mwy esboniadau o'r wyddor tu ôl ysbrydion. Crynodeb Mewn gorsaf dan y dŵr gyda'r ysbridion mileinig yn canlyn nhw, sut pell y fydd y Doctor yn mynd i arbed y gweithwyr? Plot I'w hychwanegu Cast * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Moran - Colin McFarlane * Cass - Sophie Stone * Lunn - Zaqi Ismail * O'Donnell - Morven Christie * Bennett - Arsher Ali * Pritchard - Steven Robertson * Prentis - Paul Kaye Cyfeiriadau Cyfundrefnau * Mi wnaeth y lleoliad piau gan y Ministry of Defence, (cy: Gweinyddiaeth Amddiffyn). * Mae rhywun yn siarad am y Fyddin. Y Doctor * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio cardiau awgrym i ymddiheuro. Astronomeg * Gyda map cysterau, mae'r Doctor yn siarad am y Gwregys Orïon, Orïon, Rigel a Betelgeuse. * Mae'r ysbrydion yn siarad am y gleddyf Orïon. Technoleg * Mae'r ysbrydion yn cysylltu â llong danfor gyda chôd Morse. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod 'na unwaith ddim o socs, ffonau clyfar neu moch daear, hyd oedd 'na hynny. * Unwaith, datgymalodd y Doctor ei radio i greu gwiwer glocwaith. Pobl enwog * Roedd gan y Doctor y cân Peter Andre Mysterious Girl wedi'i blannu yn ei ben. * Mae'r Doctor wedi cyfarfod Shirley Bassey. * Yn ôl y Doctor, roedd gan Clara ffrae gyda Gandhi. Ieithoedd * Ni all y Doctor ddim yn daell Iaith Arwyddo Brydeinig mwyach. Mae o'n credu fod o wedi'i dileu, a dodi semaffor yn ei lle. Bwydydd a Diodydd * Mae 'na paned o goffi ar y bwrdd. * Mae Clara yn dweud fod y Doctor yn golwyg fel infanc, sy'n bwyta gormod o sherbet. Cyfeiriadau diwylliannol * Unwaith, roedd gan y Doctor y cân Peter Andre "Mysterious Girl" yn ei ben ers dau wythnos, ac yn ôl y Doctor, gyrrodd fo o'i gof. * Mae Cass yn enwi'r sefyllfa fel peth "Cabin in the Woods". Nodiadau Stori * Mae'r sbectol haul sonig gallu gwrando ar Wi-Fi. * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio cardiau awgrym i helpu gyda ymddiheuro. Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio'i sbectol haul sonig. (TV: The Witch's Familiar) * Un o'r 'ysbrydion' ydy Tivolian. (TV: The God Complex) * Unwaith eto, roedd y Doctor mewn gorsaf dan y dŵr gyda chriw, sy'n taclo bygwth y fyddai'n ailfywiogi'r criw marw. (GÊM: Shadows of the Vashta Nerada) * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio papur seicig fel prawf o adnabod. (TV: The End of the World et al) ** Mae'r papur seicig yn dweud wrth y criw fod y Doctor yn gweithio gyda UNIT. (TV: Spearhead from Space et al) * Un o'r cardiau awgrym y Doctor yn dweud "It was my fault, I should have known you didn't live in Aberdeen". Yn flaenorol, cadawodd y Bedwerydd Doctor Sarah Jane Smith yn Aberdeen, yn lle o Dde Croydon. (TV: The Hand of Fear, School Reunion) * Mae un o'r cardiau awgrym y Doctor yn dweud "No one is going to be eaten / vapourised / exterminated / upgraded / possessed / mortally wounded / turned to jelly. We'll all get out of this unharmed." "Exterminated" ydy cyfeiriad i'r Dalekau, (TV: The Daleks et al) "upgraded" i'r Cybermen (TV: Rise of the Cybermen et al) a "possessed" i lawer o elynion, er enghraifft Satan. (TV: The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit) * Mae y Doctor yn egluro fod yr 'ysbrydion' ddim afatars cnawd, (TV: The Rebel Flesh/''The Almost People) Autons, (TV: ''Spearhead from Space et al) neu "digital copies bouncing around the Nethersphere". (TV: Dark Water/''Death in Heaven) * Mae'r Gloch Gloestr yn rhybuddio'r Doctor i fygwth i'r TARDIS. (TV: ''Logopolis, Resurrection of the Daleks et al) * Mae'r Doctor yn cyfeirio yn anuniongyrchol at Danny Pink (TV: Into the Dalek et al) pan awgrymu y ddylai Clara dechrau perthynas newydd. en:Under the Lake (TV story) es:Under the Lake de:279 - Under the Lake ru:На дне озера it:Under the Lake (TV) Categori:Storïau deledu 2015 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau yn y 22ain ganrif Categori:Storïau Cyfres 9